1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, various wire harnesses are wired in a vehicle. For example, an inverter and a motor generator are connected through the wire harness. The wire harness is inserted through a metal protective pipe under a floor, and, in an engine compartment, is inserted through an iron flexible tube (for example, refers to JP-A-2004-224156.
However, in the technique described in the patent document 1, since the iron flexible tube is used, the distance between the iron flexible tube and the electric wire changes by, for example, vibration which happens when the vehicle is running. Thereby, because unexpected capacity component and inducing component might occur around the electric wire, the technique described in the patent document 1 is not such a technique that while the electric wire is protected, the tube can be used as an inductor.
The present invention is made in view of such circumstances, and the object of the present invention is to provide a wire harness so that while the electric wire is protected, the wire harness can be used as an inductor.